This invention relates to physical exercising apparatus and, more particularly, to exercising apparatus specifically designed for exercising the muscles of the abdomen and back.
A wide variety of exercising apparatus abounds in the prior art. Many of these are multi-purpose exercisers which are usable in many ways for performing a wide variety of exercises. Others are designed to exercise specific muscle groups or specific areas of the body. The abdominal muscles are one such group, with several machines specifically designed for exercising those muscles.
The abdominal muscles and those of the lower back are antagonistic, i.e., they oppose and limit the movement of one another. Proper stength and muscle tone of each group is important for proper posture and overall physical health. However, the muscles of the lower back tend to be quite neglected, as evidenced by the large percentage of the population with lower back problems. Indeed, few exercise devices are designed specifically for exercising those muscles. Considering the interaction between the abdominal muscles and those of the lower back, it would be highly desirable to have available a device for exercising both groups of muscles.